1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the production of color images and, more particularly, to the use of a plurality of electrostatic images encoded with monochromatic information to form color images. The monochromatic electrostatic images can be combined to produce a composite color image on photo-sensitive film.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known in the related art to utilize the xerographic process to produce color images. The color images are typically decomposed into three monochromatic images and (in some embodiments) a grey-scale image. The images are utilized in a predetermined sequence to subject an output matrix, such as a paper matrix, to the xerographic process. During each xerographic operation, a different color toner, as well as black toner when a grey-scale is utilized, is applied to the matrix. The color toner particles are affixed to the output matrix and, when fused, produce the color image.
The same type of process can be utilized to formulate transparencies or color image negatives. The basic technique of decomposition of the images and reconstruction by means of colored, electrostatically, charged particles affixed to the output matrix is generally similar. However, complementary color images are used in production of negatives. The technique is generally complicated when a plurality of colored toner particles are fused together to form a color image. The difficulty of maintaining color integrity for the multiplicity of color combinations and the difficulty of adequate fusing of the components compromise the quality. This compromise in quality is compounded by the number of toner transfer stations required to supply the various color toner particles to the electrostatic media.
A need has therefore been felt for apparatus and method to produce a color image using the xerographic technique to provide a photo-sensitive-type output media. The use of photo-sensitive-type materials replacing a polychromatic output matrix generally eliminates problems involved in the deposition of an image into intermediate electrostatically formed images composed of charged color particles and the subsequent combination into a single color image.